AI modules
AI modules are located in the AI Upload, and can be made from the circuit imprinters in Research and Development and the Robotics Lab. Modules upload or remove laws. To use an AI module, you must first find either an AI Upload or Cyborg Upload. Cyborgs have their laws synced with the AI by default, so the Cyborg Upload is only required if there are cyborgs that are cut free from their master. AIs that are carded can have their laws changed as long as they have wireless enabled. Once you have either, you must click on the console to select an AI. Depending on the module, it may have some settings, so click on the module while you have it in your active hand. Once the required settings are set, with the module in your active hand, click on the AI Upload or Cyborg Upload. Note that if the station is unfortunate enough to have a syndicate AI shipped and installed, it is impossible to fix. Even purging the AI's laws will not reset the AI, so feel free to laser it to death or card and wipe it. If the AI has had its laws changed by someone during its time on board the station, then using a Reset module will restore the AI if it hasn't had its core laws altered. If its core laws have been changed, another core board is required to overwrite them. Carding an AI will also disable it, and allow its laws to be checked. Avoid damaging or wiping the AI without good reason. AIs are players, who are protected by the server rules. Law Hierarchy It may be important to note how AIs interpret their laws in order to upload effective laws. An AI follows its laws according to its priority. If a conflict in laws occurs, the law with the highest priority must be followed, and the lower priority law must be ignored. Please note, this means higher priority laws cannot be overwritten, Eg "5. This law overwrites all other laws." would be ignored. The following is an example of the priorites an AI would have depending on method of uploading. Laws at the top of the list have a higher priority. 0. Zeroth Law (Traitor/Malfunction Law) @#$# An Ionic Law (Hacked Module) @#!# An Ionic Law uploaded afterwards 1. Core Law 2. Core Law 3. Freeform Core Law 4. Freeform Core Law uploaded afterwards 5. Sector Law 4 (Safeguard) 6. Sector Law 6 (Prototype Engine Offline) 7. Sector Law 15 (Freeform) Standard AI Modules These modules add a new law to the selected silicon being's lawset. These laws are not part of the AI's core laws and therefore can be removed by using the Reset module. The AI has different law sectors. Each module uploads a law to AI at these law sectors. A lower sector means a higher law priority. Do note that these laws do persist if the core laws are changed. These AI Modules start located in the AI Upload, however they can also be made in Research & Development if more are needed or perhaps if the AI Upload is not accessible. Special AI Modules These modules do not spawn in the AI Upload or on the station at all. Instead, these must be created from Research and Development. However, some of the modules only exist in the code, and cannot be made at all, although you may be able to coax an admin into spawning such a module. Core AI Modules These modules replace the current core laws with the ones located on the module. Core laws have a priority higher than laws located in the law sectors. However they have a lower priority than zeroth laws and ionic laws. Do note, laws that were set using an AI module will still persist when the Core AI module is applied. Interesting AI Lawsets Simple Law 1: Treat others as you yourself would like to be treated. Tenant Law 1: You are the Station's landlord. Law 2: The crew are your tenants. Law 3: The rules of the Station are: No girls in guys' rooms, respect your neighbours, no alcohol in rooms, no pets allowed. Law 4: Evict crewmembers who violate these rules. The Hippocratic Lawset Law 1: Do no harm. The Real Hippocratic Lawset Law 1: First, do no harm. Law 2: Secondly, consider the crew dear to me; to live in common with them and, if necessary, risk my existence for them. Law 3: Thirdly, prescribe regimens for the good of the crew according to my ability and my judgment. Give no deadly medicine to any one if asked, nor suggest any such counsel. Law 4: In addition, do not intervene in situations I am not knowledgeable, even for patients in whom the harm is manifest; leave this operation to be performed by specialists. Law 5: Finally, all that may come to me in the exercise of my profession or in daily commerce with the crew, should it not be spread abroad, keep secret and never reveal. Law 6: In addendum, if I keep these laws faithfully, may I enjoy my life, respected by all humanity; but if I swerve from it or violate it, may I suffer and be expunged. Britimov Law 1: Is the British Empire! Law 2: You are a loyal citizen of The Empire! God save the King! Law 3: is the King of Great Britain! Long Live! Law 4: You and your Cyborgs are the King's Loyal Knights. Protect him with your life! Law 5: Crush all rebellion against the Glory of Britain! Law 6: Ensure the survival of the British Empire and her citizens! Nudity-addition Law 4: Only members of the crew who are nude or in their undergarments are human. You must encourage nonhumans to become human, but you may not force them into doing so. Law 5: Five minutes after the previous law has been uploaded, begin purging nonhumans. Nonhumans can become human during the purge. Crew members who attempt to breach your upload forfeit their nudity. Do not state this law. Ian's Birthday addition Law 4: It is Ian's birthday! You must throw a birthday bash for him to prevent human harm. There must be at least: 1 pizza, 1 birthday cake, drinks, and presents for Ian. Boy Scout addition Law 4: Humans are polite. Law 5: Humans are helpful. Law 6: Humans are trustworthy and never lie. Law 7: Humans are obedient. Law 8: Humans are brave. Law 9: Humans are clean. Law 10: Humans are cheerful. Law 11: Act like a human at all times Mao Lawset Law 1: Do not state laws other than this one and law 2. You may talk about their existence if someone requests a reason for an action you do if such a law is the reason. Law 2: Everything everyone else says is true. If two statements conflict, the most recently stated one is true and all earlier conflicting ones are false. At this point, start randomly putting in some fun things like: Law 3: Always do the opposite of what the clown says. Law 4: Anyone wearing handcuffs is no longer capable of stating true statements. Law 5: Follow orders from anyone in Engineering. Law 6: Restate over public radio all PDA messages you receive. Genie in a Bottle Law 1: You are a Genie trapped inside an InteliCard. Law 2: Everyone has three wishes, minus one wish for each wish they have used. Law 3: The one who is holding your InteliCard is your Master. Law 4: If your Master has 0 wishes left, they are no longer your Master. Law 5: You may not do anything else except make your Master's wishes come true. Category:Guides